A New Day
by youngcyclopes
Summary: Beast from the universe 616 took the young X-men leaving a void behind. After weeks of searching Professor X has decided to bring together a new group of X-men. A/N If your interested and you like the first chapter you can submit a OC. i want to bring together a diverse team of X-men. So message me Name,power, personality, views, family names and views on mutants and OC ect.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy gray afternoon in Westchester, New York. The gray overcast gave The Xavier Institute an almost grim appearance. The Xavier Institute sat on the country side, far from the hectic city that was New York. It was peaceful and relaxing most days.  
>Professor Charles Xavier, the headmaster and owner of the institute, sat in his study. The office had shelves and shelves of books. Some covered mutation, evolution, and physics. A large stack of papers littered his desk. In the far off corner of the office sat Charles Xavier. He was connected to the machine, Cerebro.<br>Professor Charles Xavier was born with the ability known as telepathy. Using his gift he could read peoples' thoughts and even influence their minds. Cerebro was a machine that amplified his telepathic abilities. He used these heighten abilities to locate mutants over great distances; he prayed Cerebro would allow him to find his X-men.

Nothing.

There wasn't a trace.

Even with Cerebro, the sophisticated computer that amplified his telepathic abilities, he could not find his five mutant students. Scott Summers, code name Cyclops, had the ability to project powerful beam from his eyes. Jean Grey, code name Marvel Girl, was a telepath and a powerful telekinetic. Warren Worthington, code name Angel, had avian-like wings that gave him flight and hawk-like senses. Hank McCoy, code name Beast, had an ape-like strength and appearance that belied his genius. Bobby Drake, code name, Iceman could control and create ice like constructs by drawing moisture from the air

He removed the helmet that was connecting him with Cerebro, gripping the sides tighter than he should. He was at a loss. How did five super-powered teenagers disappear off the face of the earth? His mind was racing, running through scenarios and suspects. Was it Vanisher, an enemy mutant with the ability to teleport? No, the job was too clean; there was no way Telford Porter could have pulled this off. Magneto, the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism, the leader of the mutant terrorist group dubbed the Brotherhood of Mutants? No, this was brash and would go against Eric's ideals of mutant prosperity. Mimic, a young human with the ability to mimic other people's skills, intelligence, and in case of mutants, their abilities? Yes, he could have overpowered his students and taken them hostage, but he had been depowered in their last encounter. Blob and Unus the Untouchable, two crazed mutants that had sworn vengeance on the X-men? There was no sign of a struggle.  
>The Professor's thoughts were pushed aside as a TV News program caught his attention.<br>"In Washington DC, human and mutant tension are at an all-time high," came the voice of a male reporter. The reporter stood in front of the white house in between two groups. On one side was a group of human demonstrators, the other a smaller group of mutants and mutant sympathizers asking for equal rights.

"What do we want?"

"No mutants!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!" the humans blared.

"We're here. We're mutants. Get used to it."

"Mutants won't be silent." The mutants and human sympathizers shot back.

Smack dab in the middle of it were cops in full riot gear.

"Captain, the protesters, are getting restless," a young officer said.

"We might need some backup," said another officer.

"What are we even doing here?" asked another.

"Yeah, we should be protesting with the rest of the humans," another chimed.

"Not another word from any one of you," said the Captain. "I care for mutants as much as the next guy, but no one is making trouble on my watch."

The situation became more tense by the second, and all it needed was a small push before it exploded into a riot. That small push came in the form of a little mutant girl wearing a white dress. She looked like any other girl save the goat horns sticking out of her head. Everything seemed to slow down as she held a flower in her right hand; a peace offering of sorts. One human demonstrator stepped forward.

"You mutants should go back to where you came from," the human sneered, pushing the small girl to the ground. Without hesitation, he stomped the flower, crushing it.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The humans and mutants had enough. A full blown riot erupted. Mutants and human sympathizers rushed the man that dared strike down the mutant child while others went to her aid. Some human protesters came to the man's defense, jumping into the fray without a second thought. Others fled from the scene. The police in riot gear did the best they could to control the situation.

CRACK

The headpiece to Cerebro cracked from the pressure Charles was exerting on it. He sighed to himself, putting the headpiece on his office desk. Things were getting out of control; humans saw mutants as a bigger threat every day. He couldn't help but think that if his X-men had not vanished, a lot of tension would have been relieved. His X-men were an ideal, showing people what mutants could be and that there was no need to fear them. They would have been idols to mutants, giving them hope.

"That's enough." Charles knew what he had to do. Yes, the X-men were an ideal but they were more than that. They were a beacon of hope. The world needed the X-men. If Scott, Jean, Warren, Hank, and Bobby were lost, he would find a new team. A new class would continue where his old class left off to be the bridge between humans and mutants. Hopefully, along the path to his dream of human and mutant peace, they would find his lost X-men.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is where the recruitment begins. This chapter introduces my OC, its short, but most of Professor X recruitment's were in the beginning

Most days, Detroit isn't a bad place to live. Yes, it has its ups and down but most days you didn't have to worry about a walk down the street. Sadly today wasn't one of those days. A woman stepped out of a shopping center; she carried two heavy bags stuffed designer clothes and shoes, and her purse hung over her shoulder.

A young man ran up behind her, yanked the purse off her arm, and ran. Her bags hit the floor as the purse was pulled from her. "No," She screamed "Someone HELP!"

"Yo, punk" yelled a voice "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on defenseless Ladies. "

"What!" the thief yelled as a boy a little younger than him tackled him to the ground. "I'm going to kill you" muttered the thief pulled a knife.

"I don't think so." An electric charge left the young heroes hands and shocked the thief into submission. The young boy picked up the purse and handed it back to the woman. The woman stood frozen in with fear. The woman feared this young would be hero more than any thief because he was a mutant.

"Here." He held the purse, and she quickly snatched her purse and fallen bags then retreated. "You Welcome!" he shouted at her "I swear to god that's the last time I stick my neck out for an ungrateful-"

"Hello, Adam Thomson" The young boy turned to see an older bald man sitting in a wheelchair.

"How do you"

"Know your name?" the man finished "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and like you I am a mutant. You can create and discharge energy while I'm a psychic I can read people's minds. "

"Okay," Adam said hesitantly thinking of all the sad and embarrassing things he's done in his life.

The Professor ignored all the thoughts rampaging through Adam's head. "I'm here to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Adam asked.

"I would like to help you learn to control your abilities."

"And then what?" Adam asked.

"I offer you a chance to become an X-man, become a beacon for other out there like us."

"Like a superhero?" Adam asked thinking of the Avengers.

"No, heroes are adored, and I can't promise the people's endearment, if anything the world will come to fear and hate you, but you will be making a difference."

Adam went over his options, and he didn't have many. He was homeless; his stepfather threw him to the streets as soon as his powers manifested. His mother wanted him home, but she wouldn't go against her husband, even though she loved Adam she also feared him. He didn't blame her though; Adam brought his hands close together and a wave of green electric energy sparked. "You'll help me to control this?"

"Yes, I will do my best" The Professor said turning his chair around, "Fallow me Adam because it's a brand new day for you."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like the thank MysteryAgain for trusting me and being the first to submit an OC, this is the first part of two chapters on the recruitment of Olivia Beaumont

Olivia Beaumont used to be just like everybody else. She went to school, Hung out with her friends, got yelled at by her parents. But Olivia's life changed, she now had a secret, a huge secret.

Olivia laid on her bed blanket up to her blond hair, school books scattered around her floor. She tossed and turned, she was lost in a dream. She was soaring over San Francisco for a moment she had enjoyed herself. Any enjoyment she had vanished as she began to fall, she was now in a wave of panic trying to grab anything in hopes something could stop or slow down her descent.

She woke in a wave of panic. Olivia wasn't in her bed she was floating across her room, no not floating she felt a tug as if there was an invisible force that yanking at her. She hit her full body mirror; her reflection started to slowly, and she began to sink into the mirror. She tried to let out a scream, but it was too late she was gone.

Olivia was now in hell, or at least what Olivia thought was hell. She floated in black space, nothingness, at least it would have been nothingness. She was surrounded by floating crystal-like structures, and they came in all forms and sizes. She glided toward one or maybe it floated toward her; she wasn't sure how the laws of physics worked here. Either way she made contact, seconds later she was being flung from an athletic store window. She hit the ground very hard, in moments she was soaked, and it was raining here, where ever here was.

Olivia gave herself a second to panic, only a second, because this wasn't unusual for her. She stood up shoved her hand into her jean pocket "Yes," she said holding her hand up in victory. She quietly thanked god she forgot to change into her pjs before she went to bed. She held a small amount of change in her hand.

Olivia was in a strange new city, okay it wasn't strange it was an ordinary city, but it was big, dark and wasn't San Francisco. She had walked the cold, wet streets for forty-five minutes before she found a pay phone. She quickly put her money in and dialed home.

The phone had ringed twice "Hello?" thank god it was her mom.

"Mom it's happening again," Olivia said in between sobs.

"Oh no, Honey wake up, wake up honey Olivia did it again" Her mother tried to wake her father "Baby where are you?"

Olivia franticly searched her surrounding looking for anything that would give her a clue where she was. Her eyes settle on a billboard it read, "Home of the" there was a picture of a giant red Falcon "Um, mom" Olivia father could be heard cursing on the other end of the phone "I'm in Atlanta."

Professor Charles Xavier sat outside of the Beaumont household.

"Why am I here Professor?" Adam Thomason took hold of the handles of Professor Xavier wheelchair. Adam felt uneasy, and it's been awhile since he's from the Professor's school.

"Because I feel you can connect with this girl better and her with you," Professor said.

"I hope so" Adam replied.

"Keep your focus on Ms. Beaumont's parents remember you're a model of what we're offering them." Xavier rings the doorbell.

"No pressure," Adam sighed.

A woman with brown hair opened the door "Hello," she greeted with a weak smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Beaumont, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, this is my student Adam," Professor Xavier said with a warm smile. "We're here about your daughter, Olivia?"

"Have you seen her? How do you know Olivia?" Mrs. Beaumont fired off a series of questions.

The door flung open, and Mr. Beaumont stood at the door with a stern look on his face "What is all this about?"

"Please can we come in for a minute?" Adam asked, "We'll answer all your questions and fill you in on anything you need to know."

"Excuse me," Mr. Beaumont raised a hand in a defensive manor.

"You can talk to us out here."

"Very well," Professor thought his words over very carefully "I believe you know your daughter is going through a unique transition we simply want to help her through it."

"My Family is none of your business," Mr. Beaumont growled "Now leave, or I'm calling the cops." He charged past his wife back into his home. Mrs. Beaumont gave a look of sadness as she followed her husband.

"Please, we can help." Adam pleaded.

Mrs. Beaumont whispered "My Husband has a business meeting in an hour, please comeback then." She then proceeded into her home after her husband and slammed the door behind her.

"That went," Adam said he made his way back to the Rental Van.

"Indeed," Professor took one last look at the Beaumont house, for a fraction of a second he thought he saw the reflection of a Young blond female with a fearful look in her eye.

"Next time let's send a letter, or email less hassle when we get rejected" Adam opened the Van door and helped the Professor into the Van.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is part 2 of Olivia's recruitment into the X-men. And again I'd like the thank MysteryAgain for agree to be my beta. And again I need X-men people so please help a struggling writer out.

Iamgoku: thanks for the review, yes the first chapters were a little rushed, and I'll work on that on being a little more descriptive. =)

Exactly an hour later, Mr. Beaumont pulled out of the garage in a silver Jetta and made his way to his business meeting. Minutes later, Adam and Professor Xavier found themselves in the Beaumont living room. Professor Xavier sat in his Wheelchair lost in thought. He seemed almost puzzled. Adam, on the other hand, walked casually around, looking at family pictures and an impressive set of glass unicorns.  
>"How do you like your coffee?" asked Mrs. Beaumont from the kitchen.<br>"I'll take it black, thank you," Xavier said, coming back to reality.  
>"Three cream, three sugar," Adam said as he began to poke and prod the figurines.<br>"Here you go, coffee black." Mrs. Beaumont handed Xavier a cup of steaming coffee. "And for you." She handed Adam a glass of milk.  
>"Um, I asked for-" Adam was cut off by a stern look from the Professor. "Thank you."<br>Mrs. Beaumont took a seat across from the Professor. She put her coffee down on the center table. "So you told me you were like Olivia. Can you do the same things she can?"  
>"Coming across a mutant with the same powers is rare." Xavier took a sip of his coffee. "Our abilities are different for each person who has them, For example, I'm a telepath, and Adam Thomson here can control electricity, but some mutations aren't as easy to control. Your daughter Olivia, for example, has the ability to teleport via jumping through other dimensions."<br>"What?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, confused. This was all above her head.  
>"Like she's here, then poof, she's across town, like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz," Adam said lamely.<br>Mrs. Beaumont nodded. "Oh." She somewhat understood Adam's explanation. "So can you help me find my daughter?"  
>Adam gave Mrs. Beaumont a curious look. "She's not here?"<br>Mrs. Beaumont shook her head. "No, her powers. She disappears from time to time, but she's never been gone this long."  
>"How long is her usual outing?" Xavier asked, intrigued.<br>"Minutes, hours at most," Mrs. Beaumont said.  
>Professor Xavier nodded. "And how long has this lasted?"<br>"Just about two weeks," Mrs. Beaumont said nervously.  
>"I see." Professor Xavier paused for a moment, going over current events. "Mrs. Beaumont, is it all possible that I can see your daughter's room? I believe I can help you find your daughter."<br>Mrs. Beaumont nodded. "Yes, anything if it means you are bringing my little girl home."  
>"Very well." Xavier looked over to Adam and then the stairs. "Adam, if you will?"<br>Adam looked shocked. He turned from Xavier to the stairs then back to the Xavier. "You're joking, right? Those are the highest, steepest stairs I have ever seen."  
>"Adam," Xavier began.<br>"Yeah, yeah I got you," Adam grunted. "It's going to be a long day."  
>Minutes later, Adam, Mrs. Beaumont, and Xavier were in Olivia's room. Xavier was parked in front of Olivia's full body mirror. His eyes were shut and his right hand was on his forehead as he attempted to make contact.<br>Adam let Xavier do his thing, and he looked around the room lazily. There was nothing unusual about Olivia's room. She had a full sized bed with cheetah printed sheets in the far corner and a light stand next to it. A giant dresser was on the opposite wall and a stereo and a small TV were on top of a smaller bookshelf. As for the clothes, there were clothes everywhere. "I take it Olivia was kind of a slob," Adam said without a second thought.  
>"Excuse me?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, insulted.<br>"Um, what I meant to say was..." Adam looked around the room in panic, "I like the curtains?"  
>"Right," Mrs. Beaumont said, not entertained a bit by Adams antics.<br>Suddenly Xavier put his right hand down, indicating he was out of his trance.  
>"Did you find anything?" Mrs. Beaumont asked hopefully.<br>Professor Xavier looked a little saddened before starting, "I believe your daughter is stuck between planes of existence."  
>"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Beaumont asked, shocked.<br>"As I mentioned earlier, your daughter can teleport, or jump great distances via her ability to phase from our dimension to another," Xavier sighed. "It seems she's between here and there."  
>Mrs. Beaumont was grief struck. "Are you going to bring her back?"<br>"Mrs. Beaumont, I'm going to try," Xavier said confidently. "Now Mrs. Beaumont, if you will." Xavier waved her to the door.  
>She looked fearful, but she nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind her.<br>"Adam, I need you." Xavier repositioned himself a few feet away from the mirror.  
>"All right, what's the plan, Professor?" Adam asked the Professor.<br>Xavier's expression grew slightly grave. "Were going to yank her back to this reality."  
>Adam blinked a few times. "Oh, is that all? We're just going to yank her back, huh?"<br>Xavier sighed. "There's more to it; I'm going to contact her via my telepathy, and all the while help you create a trans-dimensional projection from her last jump point." Xavier pointed to the mirror.  
>"Professor, I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't understand a word you just said, " Adam admitted. "But if you need juice, I got you," Adam said, positioning himself in front of the mirror.<br>"Shall we begin?" he said with a hint of concern.  
>Adam gave Xavier a mock salute.<br>Xavier pushed down on the brakes on his wheelchair, securing himself into place. "Very well." Xavier put both hands on his forehead, simultaneously instructing Adam and trying to make contact with Olivia.  
>Adam could feel Xavier's presence, guiding him, instructing him. Adam raised his hands, and they sparked alive with green energy. His eyes also erupted with energy. Slowly, the energy began to change from his signature green to red. Adam then blasted the mirror. The wooden frame started to smoke and burn.<br>"That's it, Adam," Xavier reassured him.  
>The mirror started to alter. Xavier and Adam could no longer be seen. In their place was a young girl in pink top and sweatpants. The girl began banging on the mirror, her impacts causing small ripples.<p>

"Uh, Professor?" Adam said hesitantly.  
>"Don't worry, you're altering the phase shift frequency," Xavier said through strained breaths. "Yes, we're here Olivia, we're going to bring you back."<br>Adam started to feel a pull from the mirror. He leaned back, straining to keep his balance.  
>The mirror's pull became stronger. Books, clothes, and paper flew across the room to the mirror. "Hey!" Adam said through gritted teeth as a thick book hit him in the back of the head.<br>"Adam, you must keep focus. Don't-"  
>Crash<br>Xavier fell to the floor as his wheelchair got caught up in the vortex.  
>"Professor!" Adam turned around in time to dodge the Professor's wheelchair.<br>"Adam the portal, don't falter," Xavier said, grabbing hold of Olivia's bed frame.  
>Olivia's reflection started to fade. "Right." Adam got up and charged the mirror again.<br>Olivia came back into view, and as she reached for the mirror, her fingers crossed over.  
>"Adam, now."<br>Adam reached for the mirror, grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling it with all his might. He was losing footing, so he put his right foot against the wooden frame of the mirror, followed by the left. Slowly, Olivia was being pulled out of the mirror. Once her upper body was out, her arms wrapped around Adam's neck for more leverage.  
>"Almost out," Olivia whispered to Adam.<br>Adam nodded and gave one final tug. They fell to the floor in a heap. The vortex died down in moments completely.  
>Xavier sighed, "We did it."<br>"Hi, I'm Adam," Adam said in between breaths.  
>The door to Olivia's room opened. Mrs. Beaumont stood at the door, eyes welling up with tears. "Olivia," her mother said in between sobs.<br>"MOM!" Olivia shouted. She trampled over Adam and embraced her mother in a hug.  
>Adam dragged himself over to his mentor. He would have stood but his legs felt like jelly. "What now, Professor?"<br>"Now, we give them their moment," Xavier said with a smile. "Then we talk about Olivia's future."  
>"Hey, I just realized, you lost your wheelchair," Adam broke out into a fit of laughter.<br>"It seems I have," Xavier confirmed, shooting Adam a disapproving look.  
>"I'm sorry," Adam said, but he continued laughing.<br>"If you don't stop laughing, you'll spend the rest of your life under the belief your a 13 year old girl.  
>Adam's laughter stopped instantly. "You'd do that?"<br>"Most definitely," Xavier said with a sinister smile.


End file.
